


wrong order.

by turnaboutcafe



Series: cafe backrooms and serendiptuous shenanigans. [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Chocolate, Coffee, Coffee Shops, College, M/M, Meet-Cute, So Wrong It's Right, Sports, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, basically kags orders the 'wrong' drink, so he can give it to bby hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnaboutcafe/pseuds/turnaboutcafe
Summary: ordering the wrong order on purpose to pick up the short volleyball player he's been oggling since he saw him in a volleyball match was a good idea, right?wrong.The second he saw him was when Hinata entered the coffee shop, loud greetings coming from the students and baristas, all those around him greeting him with warm smiles as he walked over to the counter. He was like sunshine, emitting light from wherever he was, lightening up the faces of everyone around him. As he reached the counter, he didn’t even need to say a word before the silver haired barista at the front handed him a drink, smiling brightly at him as the orange haired volleyball player moved to settle his books and bags on a table, immediately approached by a pudding haired barista, conversations bright and bubbly.His sightings of Hinata Shoyou didn’t stop there.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: cafe backrooms and serendiptuous shenanigans. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774060
Comments: 12
Kudos: 186





	wrong order.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing kageyama, hinata AND kagehina;
> 
> please be nice!!

The first time Kageyama saw him was at the collegiate volleyball match.

Kageyama sat at the stands, clad in the school issued letterman jacket, cheering for his college team, envious that he himself couldn’t play on the court, that he didn’t have the time to enter a college team like all his other classmates had. He was busy, so busy with school, busy with life, busy with the Division 1 League he’d worked so hard to get into. It didn’t stop him from attending the matches, though. Despite all the pent up jealousy biting at him as he watched the team make spike after spike, he attended every game, cheering just as loudly as everyone around him, waving their university banner in feverish excitement as cheers rose from his lips, cheers he was so used to hearing from somewhere else. 

The first time he saw him was in the semi finals.

He was subbed in when the middle blocker busted his finger, all smiles and fiery passion when he entered the court, his teammates lighting up almost immediately at his entrance. His bright orange hair stood out amongst the rest, inferior height evident against everyone else’s tall stature, practiced jumps evidently higher. Kageyama’s first thoughts of him were all prejudice, all elitist rolls of the eyes as he scoffed at the small height of the player.

There was no way this kid was a middle blocker.

But the moment his thoughts seeped into distaste, he jumped. He jumped higher than all the other players did during the game, jumping above the blockers, jumping higher than anyone he’d ever seen before. And as he did, the crowd around him cheered and whooped as he struck his first spike, sending it with a resounding boom across to the other side of the court, cheering as he made the last point of the match, bringing their school to the finals.

At his jump, Kageyama’s jaw dropped. With lightning intensity, Kageyama opened the brochure the school had given out about their award winning volleyball team. His eyes dragged along the paper, scanning the numbers, looking for the one that tiny player had played, dragging his finger down the list. Hinata Shoyou, first year. Hinata Shoyou, player number ten. From whispers around him, he heard his name too. Hinata Shoyou, the ultimate decoy. Hinata Shoyou, the brightest sunshine. Hinata Shoyou, the highest jumper.

_Hinata Shoyou, the tiny giant._   
  


* * *

  
  
The second time he saw him was at the university coffee shop.

He remembered sitting in a corner of the cafe, sipping on coffee as he stared blankly at his open textbook, none of the information entering his brain. No matter how hard he’d tried to stuff the definitions and explanations of skeletal deficiencies into his head, nothing registered, his highlighter going over the same piece of text too many times over, almost ripping the paper up with the ink.

The second he saw him was when Hinata entered the coffee shop, loud greetings coming from the students and baristas, all those around him greeting him with warm smiles as he walked over to the counter. He was like sunshine, emitting light from wherever he was, lightening up the faces of everyone around him. As he reached the counter, he didn’t even need to say a word before the silver haired barista at the front handed him a drink, smiling brightly at him as the orange haired volleyball player moved to settle his books and bags on a table, immediately approached by a pudding haired barista, conversations bright and bubbly.

His sightings of Hinata Shoyou didn’t stop there. Everytime he was at the cafe, he came to expect the entrance of a certain orange haired boy at the shop, all smiles and attention on him as he walked to the cafe counter. Each time, he bought the same order, an order Kageyama came to know as an iced chocolate with whip cream and hazelnuts, a drink he’d tried himself out of sheer curiosity, a drink he came to despise because of how sweet it was.

Yet, he still drank the whole cup, the only thing in his vision the sight of the orange haired boy consuming the drink with a smile.

It was a cool Autumn day when Kageyama came to the coffee shop, bright and early, a stack of sports science books in his hand that he intended to study for the next day’s test, a test he was sure to fail if he didn’t study the material. Shouldering his way into the warm cafe, he nodded a greeting to the barista at the counter, glancing down at the namecard of the man briefly. Oikawa Tooru.

“Good morning!” the barista greeted cheerily, tapping a few buttons on the register. “What would you like to order?”

“Iced chocolate with whip cream, and hazelnuts on the top,” Kageyama replied curtly, placing the appropriate amount of bills in the money tray in front of him. 

“Anything else?” Oikawa asked, jotting down his order on a plastic cup with a sharpie.

“No, that’s all,” Kageyama replied, sweeping up the change that the barista quickly deposited on the counter, stuffing it into his wallet, a messy jangle of coins rising into the air. Moving to the side, he waited patiently for the drink, observing as more and more people entered the coffee shop, clad in thick sweaters and scarves, hands rubbing against each other to warm the, up. As the silver haired barista he’d seen in the cafe several times before handed him his drink with a smile, Kageyama poked a straw into it, turning around to find a seat.

Then he saw him.

The orange haired volleyball player stood in line, cheeks flushed from the Autumn cold, rubbing his hands together slightly, as if it would warm it up from the freezing chill outside. He was pacing excitedly, a bright smile on his face, as if something good had happened to him just five minutes ago. At the sight of him, Kageyama turned down to his iced chocolate order, frowning slightly before he looked up at Hinata, uneasiness flipping through his stomach as an idea formed through his mind, solidifying as he continued to stare at the orange haired student.

This was a bad idea.

“Hey,” Kageyama began, approaching the orange haired volleyball player. “They gave me the wrong order, but I don’t want to bother them about it. Do you want my drink instead?”

Hinata looked up at him, eyes widening in slight shock before it died away. “Sure! Here, I’ll pay you back—”

“No, it’s okay,” Kageyama responded, cursing himself for the unintended gruffness of his voice.

“Wait…” Hinata murmured, looking up at Kageyama, taking in a better look of his face. In an instant, Hinata was wide eyed and star struck. “You can’t be…”

“I apologize,” Kageyama bowed as Hinata stepped out of line. “Kageyama Tobio, I’m a first year at the university.”

“No way,” Hinata murmured, eyes widening in awe. “You’re _the_ Kageyama Tobio? And you go to Tokyo University? The Kageyama Tobio who plays in the Division 1 League? That amazing setter on television who everyone says will make it on the national team?!”

“I—”

“I can’t believe it!” he responded, eyes shining literally sparkling. “It’s an honor, I’ve seen almost all your matches ever since you got in the league last year. At first, I couldn’t believe that someone my age was competing in such a major division!”

“Ah, really?” Kageyama responded, looking down as embarrassment flushed over him in face of the praise, hand rubbing the back of his head. “It’s really nothing…”

“Your matches are amazing!” the boy continued, arms waving wildly. “Your tosses are also awesome, the spikers hit it every time. You must have been playing for ages!”

“Yeah,” Kageyama nodded, forcing a small smile on his face, fighting the flush that was beginning to form on his cheeks. “I’ve been playing since primary school.”

“That’s so cool!” he announced. “Are you here to study? What major are you taking? Or do you just focus on volleyball?”

At the barrage of questions, Kageyama felt himself mentally stumble. “I study sports science, but I’m mostly here for volleyball. I couldn’t join the team because I’m too busy with my main team, so I never decided to try out for the school team.”

“Is that your seat?” Hinata asked, pointing at the only occupied table at the cafe.

Kageyama nodded.

“I’m studying sports science too, not that I’m very good at it,” Hinata laughed, slightly sheepish, taking a seat opposite of where Kageyama had settled his books. “I can’t believe a Division 1 player’s in the same major as me and I never noticed!”

Before Kageyama could reply, Hinata was looking at the textbooks he’d set on the table, eyes widening even further as he looked at them. “You take the sports science class at the second building too? I’m in that class!”

Kageyma’s eyes piqued with interest, heart stuttering in the slightest as he looked at the orange haired boy. “I was here to study for the test next week, I can’t fail it or I’ll risk failing the whole class.”

“Me too,” the boy groaned, putting his hands to his face. “That class is impossible. Who has the time to memorize every bone in the skeletal system? Hey, we should study together!”

From the bag he had on his back, Hinata quickly produced an identical set of textbooks, settling it beside Kageyama’s own on the table. Nodding, they opened the textbooks, determination blazing as they began to work through the practice problems in it. But, Kageyama quickly felt himself getting distracted, glazing to his side every so often, looking at the orange haired student beside him. His eyes were concentrated as he stared at the textbook, eyes narrowed, tongue stuck slightly out of his mouth, as if it was going to improve his concentration somehow. Turning back to the practice questions, Kageyama silently willed himself to focus, but his mind quickly found itself being side tracked, turning to stare at Hinata instead.

This was the second thing he was going to regret today.

“How often do you practice with your team?” Kageyama asked, not averting his eyes from the textbook. “I saw your match, the semi-finals, last month. The amount of team plays you guys made were impressive.”

“You watched our match?!” the boy asked, eyes widening as he met Kageyama’s. “You… You came to watch us play?”

“Everyone in our school comes to watch the volleyball team play. For the most part, we’re undefeated, which is why people always come.”

“That’s so cool!” Hinata gushed. “Now I can tell my team that I met a Division 1 player _and_ that he watched our match!”

Slowly, the conversation began to devolve, gradually moving further and further away from sports science, moving closer and closer to volleyball. As they conversed, Hinata’s eyes did nothing but shine in enthusiasm, practically reflecting Kageyama in his wide eyes. Slowly, Kageyama felt himself beginning to smile more, involuntary smiles pulled at the corner of his lips, forcing their normally straight position into a soft, curved one, laughing at the slightest at Hinata’s antics.

Hinata, no matter what their conversation moved to, continued to shine. His hair, fiery orange, perfectly complemented his bright personality, a perfect contrast to Kageyama’s dark, brooding soul. Even when he tried not to, Kageyama could feel the involuntary curve of his lips betray him, forcing him into a smile as he continued to watch Hinata bounce up and down the cafe sofa excitedly, spazzing as he moved from one topic to the next, words rapid. 

“You should toss for me sometime, Kageyama!” he announced, smiling proudly. “I can hit any set you toss!”

As their conversation continued, the world around them moved, customers streaming in and out of the shop, the light in the window fading, the number of baristas behind the counter slowly decreasing as they made their leave home. By sundown, he and Hinata remained, cooped up in the cozy corner of the cafe, conversation fluid. Cups upon cups of coffee laid in front of them, finished throughout their conversation, and despite the setting sun and the pressure of practice the next day, Kageyama willed himself to stay, grounded on the cafe sofa, desperate to continue the conversation.

To let the afternoon last forever.

“Another order of iced chocolate with whip cream and hazelnuts?” the barista asked, approaching them. At the sight of the white and black hair, Kageyama immediately recognized the barista.

“Bokuto-san,” he began, standing up with a quick bow. “I didn’t know you worked here; I’v never seen you here.”

“Ah, it’s only been a while,” he smiled, collecting the empty cups on their table. “Your friend?”

“I’m Hinata Shoyou,” Hinata smiled. Immediately in response, Bokuto smiled back.

“Bokuto Kou—”

“Bokuto Koutarou?” Hinata asked, eyes wide, eyes glittering again. “Like, the Bokuto who plays for the Division 1 League?”

“Hey, hey, hey! You got that right!” Bokuto exclaimed, smiling widely. “How do you know that? Barely anyone follows volleyball these days!”

“I play for the university team,” Hinata replied, chest puffed up. “I’m their middle blocker, and we’re one of the best in the nation!”

Bokuto smiled. “Always nice to see someone who watches our matches. Kageyama, if you don’t mind, we close in about an hour, so this will probably be your last order. Do you want anything?”

Kageyama shook his head. “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep with another cup of coffee, Bokuto-san.”

Laughing, Bokuto turned, bidding a quick goodbye at the still starstruck Hinata, who was now talking excitedly to Kageyama, tone quickly rising and falling as his excitement only grew with a wave from Bokuto from behind the counter.

“You’re friends with him? He’s like, one of the best wing spikers in the nation!” Hinata exclaimed. “He goes like wham, blam, boom!”

“You’re probably one of the best in the nation,” Kageyama begins, before stopping himself. As Hinata turned to look at him, he ducked his head, turning the embarrassed burn of his face away from Hinata.

“Really?” he asked, eyes shining.

“Of course.”

“We should play together sometime then, Kageyama,” Hinata announced, as if it were final. “Here, put your number in my phone. I’ll text you about it!”

With trembling fingers he tried to conceal, Kageyama quickly typed in his number into Hinata’s phone, checking if it was correct too many times than he cared to admit. In exchange, Hinata typed his own number into Kageyama’s phone, smiling brightly as he did so. As Kageyama turned to look at his phone, he noticed a smiley face that Hinata had inserted next to his name in Kageyama’s contact book.

As Bokuto delivered Hinata his iced chocolate, he glanced at his watch, turning to look back up at the two of them. “You guys should go, it’s almost closing time. Kuroo will have my head if I let you guys stay for too long, he’s been cranky all day. I think some customer was riling Kenma up or something. Either way, you guys should go before we have to kick you out.”

Accepting the drink graciously, Hinata and Kageyama nodded, beginning to pack up their belongings. In minutes, they were out of the cafe, walking along the stone path their university had snaked throughout the campus, idle chatter filling the silence between them. The air was chilly, cold as Autumn began to snake its way into Winter, sending a small chill down Kageyama’s spine. Hinata, still sipping on his ice chocolate, seemed completely unaffected.

“How did you decide to play volleyball?” Kageyama asked, looking at Hinata, hands in his pockets.

Hinata pondered on the question for a long moment, taking a sip from his iced chocolate, sloshing it around his mouth as he thought of an answer. It didn’t come to him easily, staring at the sky as if he was trying to find an answer, the only thing filling the air between them as Hinata thought the sound of their footsteps on the concrete.

“I saw a player on the TV once,” Hinata began. “He was short, maybe as short as me. But, when he jumped, he cleared all the blockers, hitting above their hands, scoring the winning point for his team. I was only in primary school, but I knew that I wanted to be like that.”

As Kageyama listened to his words, his mind flashed to Hinata, the first time he’d seen him on the court. He pictured Hinata, soaring above the blockers, clearing them easily as he spiked the setter’s ball down, a resounding, thundering sound against the orange floor as their university took the win in the semi finals. As Hinata talked, Kageyama imagined him, soaring higher than he did during the match, wings stretching behind him as he leapt in the air, flying as he reached the summit, slamming the ball down.

“You did just that,” Kageyama murmured. “At the college semi-finals, the final point when our team was at match point against the other after a deuce. You cleared the blockers.”

“Did I?” Hinata asked, slightly sheepish. “I didn’t realize.”

“You… didn’t realize?”

“When I’m at the top, I see nothing,” Hinata mumbled. “I just see a light, a light on the court, where I have to hit. It’s the view from the summit.”

The rest of their walk filled itself with silent murmurings as the sky grew darker, dark blues fading into blacks, stars streaking across the sky in constellations, shining down on them, the white cast of the moon illuminating them from above. The air only grew more chilly as they approached their dorm, an aching feeling spreading through Kageyama as they drew closer and closer to the building, the memories of the day flooding through his head.

It was all coming to an end. 

“Thanks for today, Kageyama,” Hinata smiled as they reached the large doors, the keycard in his hand for the dorm on the opposite wing as Kageyama’s. “It was fun. We should do that again sometime!”

Kageyama paused. “Yeah. I liked studying with you; it was fun.”

“Next time I’ll hit some of your tosses,” Hinata began, “so you don’t have to purposely order the wrong drink to talk to me.”

Kageyama froze, fingers tensing, face burning as he looked at Hinata. “What?”

“You need to work on hiding the fact that it wasn’t a wrong order,” Hinata laughed, mirth like sunshine streaming through blinds. “They mark the order on the drink cup.”

Kageyama’s face burned, a rush of blood coming to it. “Wait, I can—”

“It would otherwise be a useful tactic to talk to people, though; I should use it sometime!” Hinata grinned, waving at Kageyama. “Thanks for today.”

As Kageyama disappeared behind the door of his dorm room, he sank against the wooden door, hugging his legs, lost as he stared at the wall in front of him. Despite the embarrassed flush creeping over his face, burning his skin, a warm feeling of content settled itself in him. As he sat, back pressed against the wall behind him, he couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Hinata, Hinata and him, sat together in the corner of a caf, all dumb smiles and joyful laughter.

As if by magic, his phone chimed. At the sound, Kageyama’s fingers scrambled to open it, thumb clicking the notification open immediately.

_[ Hinata Shoyou | 10:24 pm ]  
Tomorrow, the university gym, don’t be late!_

_[ Hinata Shoyou | 10:24 pm ]  
P.S. I don’t mind if you make a wrong order again :3 _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you enjoyed it, please consider leaving a kudos and comment <3


End file.
